Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Robin and Starfire learn about each other's pasts,but what happens when one of Cyborg's experiments goes wrong and sends them back in time into each other's pasts...together? Only written by me, only me.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone!! The long awaited story-for some people anyway- is here!! It is co-written with my friend, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky!**

**This story is set after Haunted and before Troq.**

**Well, we both love reviews so send us one dedicated to me and to her! She worked on this too!**

**Review Please!**

**XOXO**

**xStarfirexRobinxo & Sizzlin' Starry-Night-sky**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed when she saw Robin, supporting his weight against the wall.

Robin suddenly felt a cool rush of relief when he saw her above him. "It's okay Starfire," he smiled weakly, suddenly his knees going weak and vision blurring, "..it's okay." Thankfully, Starfire caught him in her arms, preventing him from falling once more to the ground. He was beaten up enough.

As Starfire held him, she had to restrain her self from holding him tighter and not letting go. She looked upon his face seeing all of the cuts and bruises Slade had given him. She ran her hand softly against his face causing him to flinch a little. "It will be okay Robin...I promise." She flew back up to the top of the stairs, cradling him, keeping him safe from the evil that clouded his mind.

The next day:

Starfire woke up with the sun that peeked through her window. She smiled as she picked up Silkie. As she was petting him, she sighed with concern. "Oh...my bumgorf...I am worried about my dear friend Robin. Although Cyborg has assured Robin's fine, I still can't help but worry about him and how he will react later, she said while her eyes casting away elsewhere, "it hurts too much to see him hurt."

Silkie marbled a little before she set him down back on her bed. She walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair. Hopefully, Robin was feeling better and Slade wasn't back for any kind of revenge. It pained her to see him so…distant from himself, not knowing what was wrong with himself. She took in a deep breath and exhaled it as she got dressed in her normal attire and headed downstairs.

It was a pretty peaceful morning at Titans Tower. Raven was hovering behind the couch reading the latest book in her favorite mystery series while Beastboy and Cyborg battled it out in a round of sudden death of Mega Monkeys 4.

Starfire flew into the OPs room calling out melodiously, "Good Morning friends!"

"Good morning," Raven replied, her nose still buried in her book.

"Hey lil' lady," called Cyborg over his shoulder eyes set with the determination of victory.

"Heya Star-**dude**!" Beastboy shouted staring at Starfire worriedly.

The other Titans, including Robin who had just walked in shot him a quizzical glance. "Is everything okay friend Beatboy?" Starfire asked. "You look at me strangely. Perhaps I have another zit?" She touched her forehead self-consciencley. "That's a nasty bruise!" Beastboy cried out, pointing at her left arm.

The other Titans followed his gaze. Indeed on her arm was a large dark purple mark.

_Flashback:_

"_Starfire, STOP HIM!" Robin cried through the rain._

_Starfire got her self ready for attack, a natural instinct, but was puzzled soon after. No one was going near her. A bolt of lightning after, no one was there._

_She looked around, eyes widened at Robin's "false" battle cry._

_All of a sudden, his strong hand grabbed her left arm, keeping her right where she was. She gasped at the pain that was pulsing through her arm, feeling the bruise growing the tighter he held._

"_WHAT HAPPENED?!" He cried angrily. She gasped at the strength of his hand. He had never touched her like that…never__** grabbed**__ her at all._

_At first she was speechless. How could she say "I did not see any villains friend Robin"? All she could do was say in a pained, voice, "…You're hurting me."_

_She could see Robin's face twist in frustration. "SLADE WENT RIGHT PAST YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?!" _

_She winced as he spat at her, his grip only growing stronger as he got angrier. She felt the lump of tears coming, more from him yelling at her rather than her bruised arm._

"_But Robin," Starfire shook away the tears, " there was no one there."_

_Robin's grip loosened, his face shocked and confused._

_End of Flashback_

Starfire turned a brilliant shade of raspberry. "Ooh," she stammered as she stared at it, not noticing Robin wince. "Well, it was raining yesterday, and it was difficult to see and I accidentally bbanged into the corner of a building of offices." The last part of her sentence was whispered.

Wordlessly she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, wrapped it in a towel and placed it on her wound. She gave her comrades a big smile. "It is merely a flesh wound friends. Nothing to concern yourselves with. I believe I shall go to the roof and meditate." With that being said, the Tamaranian exited.

Robin was shocked. She was willing to cover his mistakes, just like that? After what he had done last night? Forget calling Starfire a princess, she was an ANGEL. Robin chased after her vowing to make things right. Robin found Starfire on the roof. She wasn't meditating, but staring out at the ocean.

"Star..." He whispered as he sat next to her.

She gave him a small smile. "Hello Robin," She greeted, "how are you feeling?"

"Physically, I'm fine," Robin responded. He lowered his gaze to the ground. "But on the inside, I can't stop feeling so guilty." Starfire tilted her head, her signature silent gesture for showing confusion.

"Robin," she began. "Why do you feel the guilt? What had happened last night was not-"

"I know it wasn't my fault," he interjected. "But had I listened to Cyborg, and actually gotten some sleep, I would've never stumbled across that mask which contained a hallucinogen and I would've never hurt you."

Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder. "but because you DID stumble across that hallucinogen, I therefore know that you did not choose to hurt me of your own free will and I am not mad at you." Robin looked at the soft smile she gave him and at the genuine warmth in her emerald eyes.

He gently pulled the ice pack away and rubbed her arm. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. He lowered his head down and kissed her bruise. She took a quick breath, feeling tingly on the inside while his lips touched her skin...it felt so right...

"Robin, why did you kiss my arm?" She asked, even though she loved it.

"I wanted to make you feel better," Robin said while he wrapped his arms around her slim form and brushed the top of her head with his lips.

"Well...," Starfire said turning to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "...is there anything I can perform to make you feel better?"

Robin smiled as he leaned toward her lips. "Maybe...," Robin murmured as his lips brushed lightly against hers. Starfire smiled as she leaned in to close the space between them, but the alarm rang, ruining their moment. Both of them broke away from their embrace, disappointed. "..and that wasn't it." Robin muttered sheepishly as he got up. He extended his hand out to her and helped her up, and they both ran to the Ops. room.

--

At the Ops. room, Raven was at the computer typing various codes.

"Who is it this time?" Robin asked sternly, obviously mad that his and Starfire's moment was ruined because of this guy.

"We're not sure," Cyborg said, "but we got their lock." "Titans, GO!" Robin said as the titans ran out of the tower to catch their villain.

At the center of town, there was a man flying up above the buildings, shooting at various targets.

"Titans GO!" Robin exclaimed once more and the titans prepared their powers and plunged to attack. Raven flew and surrounded objects with her energy, Cyborg got his sonic canon ready and ran to the villain, and Beast Boy turned into a flying dinosaur and flew up to where the villain was.

Beast Boy swirled around the villain, trying to make him dizzy. The villain simply smiled and raised his arm with navy blue energy surrounding it. "S'catha ti lades sda hudkr." the villain cried and shot Beast Boy in his left wing, sending him spinning down to the ground, morphing him back into a human along the fall.

Starfire caught Beast Boy easily. "Are you injured?" Starfire asked him. "Star, he has your powers and he speaks a different language!" Beast Boy said curiously. Starfire looked at him puzzled. "Please, do you know if it is my language?" she asked him, flying down to place him down safely on the ground, Raven and Cyborg followed them.

"Star, what's wrong?" Robin ran over. "Beast Boy believes that this villain possesses the same powers and language as I," Starfire answered. Robin's eyes narrowed and he turned to the villain that was landing in front of them, his powers fading from his hands.

"Koriand'r huty detri okuf kiold," the villain said coolly, and crossed his arms. Starfire gasped and placed her hand on her chest. She never wanted this to happen... "No..." was the only thing that could escape from her lips that shook in fear, just like the rest of her body.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Here's chapter one! Who is attacking the city and why does he have Starfire so scared? Please Review! Send a shout out to Sizzlin-Starry-Night-sky!!**

**XOXO**

**xStarfirexRobinxo & Sizzlin-Starry-Night-sky**


	2. Chapter 2

"Starfire

**Hello fans! **

**This chapter took a little while to write, but it is finished! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky or I own the Teen Titans. ****L**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Starfire?" Robin asked. She didn't reply. She stood there frozen while this villain crossed his arms and smiled. His tan skin complemented his navy blue eyes, his semi-muscular build was intimidating.

"Hutyr ahr etds," the villain said as he took a step closer to Starfire. She shook her head furiously and stepped away from him. "No…," Starfire whispered again. "Uurtfd." The villain said as he took Raven's hand and whipped her around into his arms. Raven struggled against his strength.

"Let me go!" Raven exasperated and the villain held her secure in one arm, the other reaching over to take off Raven's hood. "Don't-" Starfire started to say but the villain pressed his lips on Raven's and kissed her. raven's eyes widened in shock as the villain and licked his lips.

"Mmm...you taste good, but Koriand'r tasted better." The villain said and dropped Raven onto the pavement. Raven reddened with embarrassment and anger as she sent a hurling ball of energy toward him and he blocked it.

The villain took a step closer to Starfire. She immediately steeped back, her eyes widened. "It's good to see you again," the villain said as he walked over to her.

"You can not..." Starfire said, holding her hand to her chest. "C'mon Kori, don't you wanna have a little bit of fun...just like last time?" the villain slurred.

"STOP!" Starfire groaned, desperately pleading for him not to say...anything.

The four titans froze and looked at Starfire wide-eyed. Never have they heard Starfire say anything so painfully. "You haven't changed a bit...a little rough around the edges, especially your ass, but it's do-able." he emphasized.

The four titans gaped at the villain in horror. "_Who the heck was this jerk?_" Robin's fists tightened as the villain stepped closer. _"Something is wrong…it isn't like Starfire to be like this? How does he know her?"_

Starfire hugged herself softly and turned her head away. "Leave…please."

"Why?" the villain asked, "I just got here." He looked at the titans behind her. He winked at Raven, receiving a disgusted look upon Raven's face, and turned his head to the guys. "Did she sleep with you guys too?"

The five of them gasped in shock. Starfire shut her eyes and shed a tear. Robin shook his head angrily and stepped in front of her, bo-staff at hand.

"What do you want?" Robin growled. Starfire looked at him, feeling a sudden twinge of encouragement.

Feeling heat begin to blaze within her as her eyes lit up their signature neon green, Starfire hissed to Robin, "Get yourself and the others as far away from here from right now." Robin looked shocked.

"Star, wha-?" "Do it!" She commanded. Robin swallowed and nodded. He motioned for the others and together they fled to safety; yet they were close enough to keep an eye on Starfire.

"Treckn'r, you are not welcome here." Starfire pushed Robin away gently from in front of her, standing with boundless confidence; her hands radiated with her emerald energy

"Or what, princess?" Treckn'r taunted, his own hands radiating with navy blue energy.

Starfire's eyes glowed with fury as she flew closer to him.** "Leave!"** She spat at him.

"C'mon Koriand'r, aren't going to let me slip you out of that skirt again? To save your friends?" Starfire growled low in her throat while the other titans stood there in utter shock seeing what Treckn'r was saying…and Starfire not denying it? "_She would never…with another guy…she's not like that…she's…my Star_," Robin thought as he watched the two tameranians.

Treckn'r only laughed harder at Starfire.

"Little girl," Treckn'r laughed. "What could you possibly hope to achieve?" Starfire smirked. "This." She rose into the sky as starbolts began to form at her fingertips. She then flung her hand in the air, releasing the green ball of energy to Treckn'r's stomach.

He flew back into a brick building and proceeded to fall to the black pavement, causing it to break from the force. She flew down to him so they were eye to eye.

"It was not my choice!" She said as she punched him across the face. He stumbled a little as he took the punch.

Treckn'r returned the punch as she fell to the ground. He pounced on top of her and held her down to the ground.

"Admit it," he murmured sensually into her ear,

"...you loved it."

"NO I DID NOT!" Starfire screamed shrilly as she sent neon laser beams from her eyes and hit him in the face.

"It was not my choice and I will only do that with someone I love," Starfire's eyes narrowed "…and that is not you." Treckn'r laughed.

"Yeah it's Robin." Robin's and Starfire's eyes widened and she turned to Robin. Her face softened as she nodded to Robin.

She turned to Treckn't and gritted her teeth. Starfire then grabbed Treckn'r's neck and flung him to the wall. She hissed tamaranean curses under her breath as she pulled him down forcefully to the ground, still by the neck.

"Should we help her?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't know …" Robin answered truthfully. The two were fighting so viciously; using equal amounts of strength and power.

"I am not on Tamaran anymore, Treckn'r." Starfire stood over Treckn'r with her hands still glowing.

Treckn'r laughed again and kicked Starfire's feet from under her. She feel to the ground flat on her back. The villain crawled over to Starfire and straddled Starfire on her stomach and held her hands above her head. "Just like last time huh?" Treckn'r murmured.

She tried to move under from him, but he was too strong. She wriggled her arms but his hands kept them firmly on the ground. "Let go!" Starfire screamed as she tried to kick, but it didn't faze him.

Suddenly his eyes faded of energy to reveal the navy blue eyes filled with lust.

She kept trying to move from under him as Treckn'r leaned his head to Starfire's ear. "Don't you remember last time …," he whispered sensually. She gritted her teeth as she tried to kick him and sit up, but Treckn'r was too fast. He switched his hands by holding both of her wrists in one hand, while the other hand grabbed her neck and pushed her back to the ground.

She wriggled underneath him, but he remained still. "It was a great thing for me, and my all time favorite scream, _"PLEASE! Dont…stop…"_, you loved it princess, you told me so yourself." He whispered villainously. He looked in her eyes and suddenly her mind was clouded. She closed her eyes and cried.

_Flashback : "Mommy! DADDY! Please HELP!" Starfire cried as Treckn'r ripped her clothes._

"_Silly, little brat," Treckn'r muttered as he took off her shirt, "Mommy and Daddy are dead…No One will hear you scream…only me…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Stop…," Starfire moaned as unwanted memories surfaced in her mind. That memory did the opposite of what Treckn'r wanted. It didn't break her, it only fueled her rage. She shut her eyes tightly, concentrating on thoughts that ran through her head.

"Starfire!" Robin cried. Starfire didn't reply.

"You will be our slave once more, Koriand'r…you have no choice." Treckn'r sneered. Starfire's eyes shut tighter, her hands formed tight fists and she looked at him with wide, radiating eyes. "Never," she growled as she broke from his grip and clawed at his face. He cried out in pain while Starfire kneed him in the groin, causing him to slither off of her.

She stood up, watching him grimace in pain. She stood over him and got her starbolts ready. She looked at him emotionlessly as she sent a large amount of starbolts toward Treckn'r, tousling him everywhere. She pounced on him punching him in various places, leaving gashes as well.

The titans looked at her in awe. She never fought this way, not even when it was Slade. She got up and kicked him on the side, receiving a painful grunt from Treckn'r. She looked down at him disgusted at her prey.

Treckn'r wiped away blood from his mouth as he looked up at her. "Aren't you going to kill me?" he asked weakly. She glowered at him as her hand rose with electrifying power in her hand. "You are not welcome here…" Starfire gritted as her hand rose higher above her head.

Treckn'r smiled villainously. "Neither are you!" he cried as he took out a dagger from his belt and slashed it toward Starfire. She screamed a little as he slashed it, but she ducked to safety and landed in a perfect landing position.

The starbolts in her hand grew and expanded until they completely engulfed her in green fire. Starfire poured all of her anger into the enormous star bolt charging and enlarging it even further. Finally, the fire exploded, it's target being Treckn'r and nothing else. Letting out an anguished scream, he was destroyed immediately.

As for Starfire, she shot out of the sky and into Robin's waiting arms. "Starfire!" He cried. "Are you okay?" Starfire smiled at him. "I am really just glad that my uniform is star bolt proof." Then she let exhaustion take control.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well? What'd you think? Review Please!**

**XOXO**

**xStarfirexRobinxo and Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long to write back

**Hi! This took a little while to write, but it's here! The very long chapter 3… Enjoy!**

**Review Please! XOXO**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Robin looked down at Starfire's fragile face as Treckn'r's burning embers lost their glow. The other titans stood there in awe while Robin held the weak alien close to his body.

Raven shook her head lightly. "I…can't believe-…" Raven stuttered. Even though Raven was the only one who said something, everyone was thinking the same thing. _I can't believe they would hurt someone as innocent as Starfire…_

Robin looked upon Starfire's body, examining the cuts, scrapes and bruises that covered her body. There was a deep gash on her neck that was clearly swelling, the purplish-yellow outline tangible. Robin's eyes narrowed in anger because of Treckn'r. How could he just hurt Starfire? How could _he_ let _him_ get away with it?

"I wish I was stronger," Robin muttered abruptly.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, straining his ears to hear him again.

"I should have known…" Robin shook his head.

"What should you have known?" Cyborg asked, rubbing the back of his head. The three titans looked at each other and shrugged in confusion.

"We…," Robin started, "…we all have our secrets…how could we…how could I?" Robin looked down at the tamaranean cradled in his arms. "Look, Rob," Cyborg started, "…she didn't say anything…so…maybe she didn't want to worry us…or you."

The other titans nodded their heads and leaned in to help Robin get up without disrupting Starfire. They all shuffled into the T-Car and drove home silently.

They got back to the tower and started to walk through the main doors. Suddenly, the girl moved lightly in his arms. She moaned and lifted her head, her emerald eyes opened slowly. Robin knelt down with her still in his arms, the small of her back resting on his thigh As soon as she had the strength to open them fully, her eyes fixed onto Robin's face.

"Robin?" she whispered sibilantly. Robin's head lowered and looked at her. He gave a weak smile to her and rubbed her arm; a gentle motion showing her she was safe.

"I…," Starfire turned away, "…am so very sorry." The titans and Robin frowned at Starfire.

"Why are you sorry?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

"I…should have…," Starfire started to say but stopped. She shut her eyes and frowned, "I shall tell you later I suppose."

"All right," Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah, Treckn'r's gone and we're home before dinner…who wants steak?" Cyborg grinned. Robin and Raven rolled their eyes as Beast Boy erupted into a gimmick of "Meat is Murder" and Cyborg throwing comebacks like, "Now we know why he's green."

Robin's hand slid down to the crease of her knees and helped her put her feet to the ground.

"I'm going to go read the rest of my book," Raven said monotony and floated up to her room. Starfire waved at her friend and looked at Robin seriously.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked. She closed her eyes once more and shook her head. She looked at Robin and whispered in his ear.

Robin's eyes narrowed a little while he nodded warily. She gave him a curt nod in return and took his hand to lead him upstairs.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin looked at the book Starfire had pushed into his hands, reason being, it held secrets of her past.

"I warn you," she had said, "My words in this are not the happy words that you are accustomed to hearing from me." It was a thick, black-leather bound book adorned with a crescent moon surrounded by blue and red flames. The Tamaranian princess had said it was the Vegan symbol of strength. That had been three hours ago. Now the remaining residents of Titans Tower were fast asleep.

Robin flopped onto his stomach and began reading.

"_I suppose it is my turn to write in here. Tyrithi'ana said that this would be good for all us children who have suffered at the hands of the Gordanians and the Psions. Perhaps I should start with my identity, or what is left of it. My name is Starfire. I hail from the planet known as Tamaran. Once, I was known as Koriand'r. My name means the fire that burns from a star within. Now that I have identified myself, I shall tell my tale. My mother and father were the king and queen of Tamaran." _

"_My father had been known as Myand'r, Sunfire. His hair was black, and his eyes were green like mine. Father ruled with a judge's hand .What I mean is he was both fair and gentle. His queen, my mother was Luand'r, also known as Moonfire. I have inherited her flaming hair whereas my sister Komand'r, Blackfire has inherited those startling eyes of hers. My mother had a rare Tamaranian blood flow through her. _

_One that gave her a sorceress's powers. Whether this gift was bestowed onto me, I have yet to find out. I also had a younger brother named Ryand'r, Darkfire. If anyone is reading this, then perhaps you are wondering why I am saying that I had a mother, father and brother. It is because they were taken away from me just seven years ago. I am 12 years old…and I have no one"_

Robin's eyes widened. Starfire's family died? Why hadn't she told him any of this? This is another one of her secrets? She wrote this three years ago…

He read on:_ "It was nighttime when Gordanians had struck. I had recently turned five. I remember awakening to people within the palace screaming, crying for help and mercy. My home was alight with flames. The halls of which I ran through drenched with blood. Innocent blood. The first familiar body I encountered was that of my father's. _

_He lay sprawled on the ground, his eyes glassy and unseeing .There were claw marks that had slashed through him. I can recall shaking him screaming, "Daddy! Daddy! Please wake up! Mommy can heal you. Let us find her!" He was unresponsive. _

"_Daddy!" Blinded by my tears, I ran, trying so hard to find my mother. She was using every ounce of strength she could muster, using her magic to fend off the Gordanians she was facing. I could see that she was growing weak, yet it was not from fatigue, I could barely tell that she was wordlessly murmuring father's name learning that what was making her weak was his death. _

_Emotions are what gives Tamaranian strength, but it can also take that strength away. I remember screaming when a Gordanian jabbed her right shoulder with an electrified pike causing her to stumble to the ground. I regret making any sound at all for if I had kept silent, maybe my mother would still be alive." _

Robin paused in his reading, an ironic smirk twisted onto his face. It figures, he thought, had I said something, my family would still be alive whereas Starfire needed to be quiet in order to save hers.

"_Once the scream escaped me, a Gordanian looked at me directly in the eyes. Never in all of my five years had I seen such pure, wretched hatred. Mommy had followed his hungry stare and saw that I was soon to become a victim of this senseless fight. "No!" She had cried as the Gordanian lunged toward me. "Not my Koriand'r!" Mommy flew in between us and took the electrified pike that was meant to stab me. I was silent. Too stunned to scream. Arms ripped me from the scene. I turned around seeing my sister flying us above the chaos. _

_Although my body allowed her to take me, my mind was screaming for me to get away, to see if it was possible to save anybody despite my young age. Then I saw him. Little Ryand'r, only three years old, toddling out onto the battlefield. "RYAN!" The sound ripping from me. I wrenched my arm from Koma's grasp. _

_I flew to my little brother praying to X'hal that no one would touch him. But before I could reach him, I had been struck on the side causing me to crash into a nearby column and having the world go black, the last sound I heard being my baby brother's wail." _

Robin sighed with guilt. Starfire had never told them any of this, and he wished that she had told them sooner. He felt so sad for her, even though he knew the exact feeling, he wouldn't want anyone to endure that pain.

Robin shook his head softly and looked through the other pages. There were countless entries from Starfire and many other Tamaranian names, Robin could not understand the other entries, they were in Tamaranian.

Just as Robin flipped to the back of the book, he saw a lump, or so it seemed, beneath the leather binding. Robin felt his hand over it, it's rectangular shape bulging out of the leather. Robin took a bird-a-rang from his nightstand and cut around the rectangle.

A piece of manila paper fell out from the piece Robin had cut out. Robin picked it up cautiously, "did Starfire know about this?", "did she put this in there?"

The questions raced through his head non-stop, until his fingers hesitantly unfolded the paper.

There were countless diagrams and writings depicted on the paper. Everything was written in black ink, and some diagrams on the bottom of the paper were smudged.

There was one diagram that caught his eye showed a girl with what it seemed was Tamaranian writing around her. Next to the picture there was writing:

_Evsen tneneineht woh ouhtdna hrete._

Robin sighed again and shook his head, puzzled. He turned back to the leather book and examined it again.

Starfire's life wasn't all rich and…glorious as she would put it. It was filled with such pain that not even the Titans could stop. As he turned a couple of pages, he felt a piece of water stained paper. Tears? He flattened the page with his thumb with great force, smoothening the page.

_"I could not help what he has done to me. Treckn'r...I never knew there could be so much hate in a single name..."_

Robin looked at the page quizzically, "Is this what Treckn'r was talking about her today?" He read on:

_"If this is what it is always like, I never want to experience it again. Treckn'r...he worked for the Gordanians. The empire needed an heir to their throne with powers like my own. With my brother, sister, mother, and father dead, I was helpless."_

_"Treckn'r tried restraints on my wrists, scars that will never heal. His cold hands that traveled across my body will remain with me forever. I have never felt more excruciating pain than what I felt, I never want anything like this to happen to anyone."_

_"I could not move, the weight from the cruel, malice-ridden man upon me, threatening whether or not I would live that day. And after that, I wish I was dead."_

Robin's face twisted with anger and suspense as he read on.

_I could feel his icy hands on my body as if he was searching for something. Something I didn't want to give away yet. But how was I to know what to do? My powers did not work entirely at the time and his strength was too powerful against mine. I couldn't break free from his hands._

_He was cold. His body, his hands, his heart. He is and always will be evil in my eyes, though I have taught to look at people differently; maybe there was some good in their hearts. He doesn't._

_His lips moved to my tiny neck and trailed his lips across it. He then took in a deep breath from my hair, taking my scent into his lungs. I could hear his breath stagger, almost like grunting, every time he looked at me, which made me feel small and insignificant. I let tears stream down my face as his hands traveled down to my waist and down my leg, taking my skirt with him. He laughed under his breath as he secured my waist between his legs, letting him rip off his shirt in the process._

_I can remember my heart beating through my chest at incredible speed and strength, I was sure I was going to die of a sudden heart failure, which…I would have preferred at that moment in time. I was shaking beneath Treckn'r's body and hoping that someone would save me."_

_Treckn'r kept grabbing part of my body that would bring sharp pain through me making cries of terror escape my lips. I remember that he kept moaning my name as he touched me…everywhere. He leaned his face down to my lips, but I turned my head away from him. He chuckled at me as he took my jaw and directed it to look at him. His eyes were clouded with hate and lust. He brought my face closer to his, making my back arch and lean against his chest. _

"_You'll have fun," he whispered sensually in my ear, "…I'm the best." _

_I started to breath uneven gasps of fear and his hand went from the small of my back and trailed all the way up to my neck and he placed kisses all over my face, I winced every time he did._

"_Please…" I cried but I was useless. My hands were still restrained, but he could easily move me wherever he intended. _

"_What, princess?" he emphasized. He trailed his other hand from my stomach, caressing my chest. "Stop…" I pleaded._

"_Treckn'r grinned evilly and twirled a strand of my hair. "And if I don't…?" he challenged. He soon placed his hand on the hem of my shirt, threatening to rip it off of me._

"_Mommy! DADDY! Please HELP!" I screamed. I knew that they weren't going to hear me. I know it was worthless. I know that no one was coming. I needed to hope…_

"_Silly, little brat," he groaned as he ripped my shirt off my body, a cool rush of air hitting my chest, "No one will hear you scream." I felt his hands travel to my pelvic bone and pulled my waist toward his._

_I screamed bloody murder as I felt…him…inside me. I felt my body going numb, like daggers were slashing away at my body, creating no visible wound. My shrill screams started to sound as faint as a sudden breeze of air as Treckn'r continued to hurt me. I felt my fists tighten every time I felt him move, creating narrow cuts on my palms from my nails. I felt like I was dying, but my heart never seemed to give out. No matter how much I wanted it to._

_It felt like an eternity, but it finally ended. I felt so cold and empty, like he had just taken my soul with him. My eyes were swollen from crying, my body was shaking, and I was sure I was hyperventilating. I closed my eyes and yelled at myself. 'You could have fought back. You are weak. You are a Troq and you always will be."_

"_I told you I was the best," Treckn'r moaned as he kissed my neck once more and untied my wrists. I laid there on my back unable to move; afraid that if I did move that he would pounce on me again and torture me once more._

"_A word of advice," Treckn'r said, putting his clothes back on while I rolled up into a ball and closed my eyes, hiding myself, "I like the name Rainkn'r."_

_Suddenly, my face relaxed a little and only a few tears fell from my eyes. "You…are wrong," I whispered meekly. _

_He turned around and looked at my curled form. "What? You want more?" he raised an eyebrow sinisterly. _

"_I hate the name." I said as I looked up at him, his face furious. "How dare you defy me?!" "I…can not…produce a child…at my age."_

_He shook his head and laughed. "Then we can…pleasure…each other again." I looked at him, my eyes wide with horror. He knelt down to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me to his chest. I couldn't shrug his hand off my arm, and I felt his hand muscles penetrate my skin. "And don't even __**dare**__ running away from me," he murmured in my ear, "because I will find you, and hurt you so badly that you will wish that you were dead." _

"_More than I did before!" I screamed at his face. He just laughed at me once more and threw me across the floor, leaving me to cry and curl into a ball once more. Once he left the room, I stood up and ignited starbolts in my hands, letting the fire course through my veins. "As far as I'm concerned," I sneered, "Koriand'r is dead, and she will not return!"_

Robin shut the book quickly as if it was about to explode in his hands. He looked wide-eyes at the book, completely in shock. He felt cold and weak. He remembered wincing when she wrote that he grabbed her. Had he brought back memories, just by grabbing her too? He thought to himself. He wished Treckn'r was there, so he could kill him with his own two hands, showing no mercy. How DARE he rape Starfire? "How could he hurt her so much…how could he?" Robin whispered silently.

He quickly threw the book onto his bed and bolted out of the room, dashing through the corridors of the tower until he reached Starfire's room. He waited for the door to open and once he did, he ran to Starfire's bed and shook her arm fervently. Her eyes opened as she shot up from her pillow.

"Robin, what-," She was cut off due to Robin pulling her into his arms holding her close to his body, her arms behind her.

"Starfire! Why didn't you tell me…any of it?" Robin asked quickly, as if he was on the verge of crying.

"I did not wish to burden you..." she said quietly.

"Star you could never burden me… but, how could you still be so happy after he raped you?" Robin blurted out. Starfire's face stilled. She then gently wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him back.

"Because of you," she whispered.

Robin's eyes widened and broke away from their embrace. "What? Why...?"

"I did not finish...I am so happy because you make me so happy. You help me get through anything, and that's more than I can ask for."

Robin smirked a little. "Talk about role-reversal," he muttered before giving his thanks through a long, tender love-filled kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she used her arms that were around his neck to pull him down on top of her.

He broke away from the kiss, his face in Starfire's hands. "I've never loved anyone more than I love you."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I…feel the same," she whispered as he rolled off of her to lay down next to her. She shifted so she was facing towards him, looking into his masked eyes.

"I wish I could take it all away," Robin said, stroking his thumb across her cheek. She shook her head softly.

"If you did take everything away that happened in my past, then I would not have met you." She said.

He smiled slightly and moved his hand from her face to her arm, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Will you…accompany me in…the sleeping?" she asked, still smiling.

His smile grew a little larger as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer than they already were. "Of course."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**NO! THEY DIDN'T DO IT! They just slept next to each other. **

**Review Please!**

**XOXO,**

**xStarfirexRobinxo & Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky**


End file.
